1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel device for holding a rake upright, and more specifically for a compact, simple, and novel device for holding a rake upright.
2. Discussion of Related Art
When using a hand implement with a long handle, such as a rake, if the user has to stop using the rake and do some other task, (s)he may put the rake down until (s)he resumes raking again. This requires the user to bend down to pick up the rake. As the user gets older, bending over to pick up objects off of the ground becomes more difficult.
Also, as the user gets older, there is a greater chance that the user will acquire arthritis causing back pain when the user bends over.
When the user has to repeatedly pick up the rake from the ground, the user will become tired and possibly experience back pain. Therefore, even the easiest job, such as raking leaves can become tiresome if the user has to repeatedly pick up the rake from the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,268,066 issued Sep. 19, 1940 shows a rake with an extension of handle 31 referred to as ‘a cutter 40’. This handle extension and cutter 40 is always extended and protrudes past the length of the spring tines 10 of the rake. The rake is leaned away from the user toward the back side of the rake and rests upon cutter 40 and is used to stand the rake up when it is not in use. Since the handle extension and cutter 40 are always extended and cannot be folded away, they can cause problems, especially when the rake is being used in tight places, such as between bushes.
Another structure employed a rake with a wide folding stand. Again, this was bulky and causes problems when used in tight places.
All of the above devices were built into the device and could not be removed and transferred to other devices.
Currently, there is a need for a simple, compact, stand designed to be attached to various types of hand implements that is capable of holding the hand implement upright when not in use.